Noah's Ark Zoo Farm
Noah's Ark Zoo Farm ist ein Zoo in Wraxall in der Nähe von Bristol in England. Entwicklung der Zoofarm Die Zoo Farm entstand auf einem alten Farmgelände, das zuvor zur Milchwirtschaft diente. Die Betreiberfamilie kaufte 1995 die Farm und veränderte den Betrieb zunächst in Feldwirtschaft, bevor sie 1997 mit den Vorbereitungen für einen thematischen Tierpark begann. Eine erste Versuchssaison begann 1998 und zeigte vor allem Haustiere wie Kaninchen, Meerschweinchen und Ziegen, daneben aber auch exotischere Arten wie Wallabys, Nandus und Lamas. 1999 nahm die Zoofarm ihren vollen Betrieb auf. Die Zahl der Anlagen und Arten wuchs. 2005 trafen die ersten "großen" Tiere, zwei Breitmaulnashörner, in Wraxall ein. Der Zoo hält inzwischen u.a. Gibbons und Lemuren, Bisons und Kamele sowie Giraffen, Löwen und Tiger. Zu den Attraktionen gehört ein großer Irrgarten in der Mitte der Anlage. Kontroverse um Kreationismus und Ausschluss aus der BIAZA Neben der Tierhaltung vermittelt der Zoo eine eigene Art des Kreationismus, die u.a. auch in der Zoofarm und auf der Homepage vorgestellt wirdExploring the incredible diversity of life around us, auf www.noahsarkzoofarm.co.uk, was zu heftiger Kritik an der Darstellung seitens der Wissenschaft geführt hatNoah’s Ark Zoo Farm, Bristol, auf www.bcseweb.org.ukWhy I won't be going back to Noah's Ark creationist zoo, auf www.theguardian.com. Zudem wurde die Zoofarm 2009 von der British and Irish Association of Zoos and Aquariums (BIAZA) ausgeschlossen, da der Vorwurf gegen den Zoo im Raum stand, mit dem Great British Circus in Verbindung zu stehen, der auch Wildtiere in der Manege vorführte, und Noah's Ark Zoo Farm gegenüber der BIAZA Informationen auf Anfragen der Association verweigerteZoo expelled from industry body, auf news.bbc.co.uk. Elefantenhaltung 'Errichtung der ersten Elefantenanlage "Elephant Eden" 2012-2013' Ab September 2012 wurde nach längeren Planungen mit dem Bau einer Elefantenanlage begonnen, die über eine Fläche von 8,1 ha Land verfügt und damit zu den größeren in Europa gehörtWelfare benefits of Elephant Eden, auf www.noahsarkzoofarm.co.uk. Die Entwicklung der Anlage erfolgte in Absprache mit dem Elefantenexperten Alan Roocroft. Für die Haltung war der geschützte Kontakt zu den Pflegern vorgesehen. Die Anlage umfasst neben einem Badebecken Gras- und Sandbereiche. Vorgesehen waren auch Stimulation der Elefanten und Enrichments. Bereits im Mai 2013 gab es eine Elefantenpflegerin in WraxallThe elephants are coming to Noah's Ark near Nailsea, auf www.nailseapeople.co.uk. 'Die ersten Elefanten: Afrikaner Buta, Janu und M'Changa' Trotz gründlicher Vorbereitung der Anlage, die auch für Bullen vorgesehen ist, brauchte es einige Zeit, ehe der erste Elefant in der Zoofarm eintraf. Im Februar 2014 erreichte mit der Afrikanerin Buta† die erste Elefantenkuh den Zoo. Sie wurde vom Knowsley Safari Park in Prescot abgegeben und sollte für zwei Jahre bleiben, da in Prescot ein neues Elefantenhaus entstehen soll. Für die Überführung nach Wraxall vorgesehen war auch der Bulle Nissim†, der ebenfalls im Knowsley Safari Park lebte. Er starb allerdings im Juni 2014 in Prescot. Im September 2014 traf mit dem jungen Bullen Janu dann der zweite Elefant in Noah's Ark Zoo Farm ein, der aus dem Port Lympne Wild Animal Park in Kent anreiste. Wie anscheinend auch Buta vom Knowsley Safari Park ist Janu]] allerdings auch nur eine Leihgabe der Aspinall-Foundation, dem Betreiber des Wildtierparks in Port Lympne. Die Zoofarm kündigte außerdem an, dass schon bald ebenfalls aus Port Lympne der dortige Bulle Kruger† nach Wraxall folgen soll, was noch bis Ende 2014 geschehen sollte. Zuvor jedoch erreichte die "Arche Noah" der im Zoo Borås in Schweden 2008 geborene Nachwuchsbulle M'Changa am Abend des 07.11.2014. Unterdessen starb der erste Elefant der Zoofarm, die ältere Buta†, unerwartet bereits am 11.05.2015. Im Oktober 2015 verstarb noch auf Port Lympne der gut 40-jährige Bulle Kruger†. 'Die Bullenhaltung mit Shaka' Mitte April 2018 wurde die reine Bullenhaltung mit dem Eintreffen des 27-jährigen Bullen Shaka etabliert. Unter den Bullen soll Shaka Selbstbewusstsein aufbauen und mehr Toleranz lernen. Weblinks *Noah's Ark Zoo Farm, Homepage auf www.noahsarkzoofarm.co.uk. *Noah's Ark Zoo Farm, Artikel der englischsprachigen Wikipedia. *Prof Alice Roberts on Noah's Ark Zoo Farm: "Why I won't be going back to Bristol's creationist zoo", Artikel zur Kritik am von den Inhabern des Zoos vermittelten Kreationismus auf www.bristolpost.co.uk. *Noah's Ark Zoo Farm to launch five-star spa hotel – for elephants, Bericht zu den Plänen für die Elefantenanlage auf www.bristolpost.co.uk. *Enriched life for zoo elephants, Vorstellung des Elephant Eden auf der Zoofarmhomepage www.noahsarkzoofarm.co.uk. *Jumbo delivery – our first elephant arrives at Noah’s Ark!, Mitteilung über die Ankunft Butas in Wraxall auf noahsarkzoo.wordpress.com. *Noah's Ark Zoo Farm: Buta the elephant arrives at her new home, Artikel zu Butas Ankunft auf www.bristolpost.co.uk. *Second elephant joins growing herd at Noah’s Ark Zoo Farm, Mitteilung zur Ankunft von Janu auf noahsarkzoo.wordpress.com. *Elephant Arrives At Noah's Ark Zoo Farm, Bericht zur Ankunft von M'Changa in Wraxall auf www.heart.co.uk. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Zoo